Morning Light
by CrossRow
Summary: Bruce and Selina never believed in fairy tale romance, they're not fools of illusions of love but when a dangerous connection makes them get close they discover that love can become the purest thing to embrace in sunlight.


**Morning Light**

**Disclaimer all characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

Selina's body was comfortably tucked underneath red silk blankets, shiny mahogany strands curled over her ivory skin, she flexed her stiff muscles, arching her back upwards, giving him a perfect view of the thin lines of her waist and plump curves of her hips. Her ample breasts glistened with fervency, one arm crooked behind the mass of her bouncy ringlets. Her dark coffee orbs dazzled and her pink shaded lips played out an inviting smirk.

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, his smooth lips rubbed over the rim of the glass of a new juice he purchased at the hotel bar. He looked flourished. His wavy, drenched chestnut locks hung over his shimmer hazel green eyes and graven chest oiled with tanning lotion. His scarred muscles became tarnished in the rays of sunlight as a soft smile broke over his handsome, chiseled facial features.

He settled his piercing gaze on her ivory skin, perfection. She flipped the covers off her body, unveiling every curve and scar. She became an alluring masterpiece in his eyes, her full lips wet and calculating eyes focused. He couldn't resist her. He became entrapped by the lethal aura escaping her lithe body. Finally, he became hers, taking a massive gulp of the juice and crawling over her. His broad arms grazed over her thighs, as his abdomen flexed with controlled firmness.

The edges of her incredible mouth softened as she met the stillness in his eyes.

"You look beautiful today, Miss Kyle." she heard his rich, low voice echoes in her ears.

"Funny, I can't same about you, rich boy." she retorted back, blinking the hazy out her eyes. Her fingers caressed his broad shoulder, tracing over the scars. He had so many.

"I've never been a morning person." he replied, his hand affectionately cupping over her jaw. His rough thumb traced over the curves of her lips. "Always nocturnal." He rebuffed, sliding his palms over the plump curves of her hips, holding her against the mattress. His head dipped closer, hot lips mouthed the hollow spot underneath her jaw line and graceful neck. He trailed fire down the slides of her neck, bruising over her pulse point as she listened to him inhale her in sharply. There became a tensed moment of silence as she felt his tongue stroke lightly over a cluster of freckles on her right shoulder.

"You do want to stay in bed all day?" she insisted, quietly and he lifted his head, looking firmly into her eyes. He curled his fingers under her chin, pulling her, impossibly and merciless closer. He crushed a kiss over her cheek. She shuddered at the heat searing through her flesh.

"You just love making it easy?" he smirked infectiously, resting his forehead against hers. His brow was wet and lips salty as he titled his head and slowly, with a delicate brush of warmth covered her mouth with an exceptional kiss that left her breathless. His hands fumbled over her body, rocking her slightly in high pace of motion. Hunger expelled out of him, fleshed became a glorious hue and passion poured from his broiling veins.

Selina stared upward into his eyes, feeling for protection of exposing her guarded soul... She made herself to believe that there was no such thing as safe sex when it came to loving him. He wasn't an innocent boy, he had darkness and his own demons. He didn't believe in the illusions of fairy tales-he believed in trust.

She gripped her fingers through his drenched locks, feeling the heat burn against her scars. She angled her head, drawing her mouth into a fierce and hunger lock against his soft lips.

"Selina," he rasped out. His upper lips curled underneath her nose. She smiled, listening to rumbles of the Bat bleed out from his throat, the heat of his breath, turning her ivory cheek into a brilliant pink. Only Bruce made her fully expose everything. Bruce was the only one that held her heart with the shield of his own.

"Can we just shut up and live the moment," she droned, slamming her eyes shut tight. She refused to allow the words escape during their moment as sweaty bodies locked with perfect symmetry. Bruce allowed his hips roll over her trim waist, his teeth grazed on her neck, sucking a mark of tender flesh-leaving his confession in a mixture of purple and moisture. She melted deeper into the mattress, lifting her legs, straddling his waist as she opened herself fully for him. He settled against her, rubbing his palms flat on her breasts as she relished the euphoric impulses worming inside her. Their bodies entwined into a hot and salty mess.

Bruce opened her mouth with a simple thrust of his tongue, swiping it over her gums as she jerked with arousing spasm underneath his mask frame. Her breasts shoved over his firm pectorals, pressing tight, making him increase wild rumbles up his raw throat. His eyes darkened, feeling her lips move underneath his mouth as he kissed her harder, deeper and relentlessly. He was losing control, leaving her burning with a hunger for more fuel. Then the moment happened, slicing her core in pieces as he throbbed deeper, making her thighs squeezed around his waist. Perfection-mindless and equal.

He released everything into her, filling her with everything-no protection just pulsing flesh tangling with swirls of fire.

They forgot about the morning. He made her forget about the demons and allowed her to focus on the future.

Selina forgot about the darken world around him. Her scars melted away with the heat of his body, the flex of his hard stomach, caress of his smooth lips kissing him deeper. A soiltary tear escaped from her closed eyes, as he run his finger through her shiny locks of hair, the sunlight glistened over his body with an unearthy glow as a geniune, loving smile crept over his mouth. She became welcome forever inside his heart.

She was never a believer in fairy tale romance.

He never imagained to have something so pure and dangerous guide him out of the darkness.

They opend their feverish eyes, catching the glints of the day as they emrbaced the warmth of their hearts.


End file.
